Semipermeable Bond
by reychop
Summary: Sequel Of Fake Love: Sasuke fell in love again. This time, not to a fake but a soul- trapped within a supercomputer called Venus. And this time, none shall stand in the way of love. "Dobe, I promise you... Our love is eternal!" SasuNaru Yaoi Lemons
1. Chapter 1: Succeeding to Fail

-o-o-o-

Chapter 1: Succeeding at Failing

-o-o-o-

The room is clean and white... so clean... so peaceful... so serene... so... nostalgic.

A sigh resonated throughout the room. A sigh so full of sadness... of regrets... of disappointment... It emitted from the figure lying on a comfortable bed.... motionless.... contemplative... unfocused. It had been a week since UX15's death.

A death of a subject, a mere subject of a project had been a blow to the staff of Dome 360. Not only have they lost their leader's caring and warm character, but they also lost their pride, their sun, the ball of energy that had been their master's source of happiness.

UX15's death had been kept a secret from the majority. And in the end, they created the one hundred human beings that the intergalactic union had requested as a test of their ability. But still, they cannot get over his death. Because of pride and one mistake, they have lost most of their progress.

The following creations are not as successful. But at least half survived and it was enough to keep them going.

A man sighed. He looked at a picture, staring at it with an apologetic gaze. For a week, he had been in hysteria, his cries echoed throughout his lonely room- a room that once so full of fond and nostalgic memories is now nothing but a shadow. He had accused the boy of being a traitor when in fact, he is the one that betrayed the trust of his partner.

He tried to show his face in public, but he lost his confidence, still dragged down by guilt and depression. Due to this, Kabuto had been busy, serving as his messenger, running all over the place, informing the others of his whims and commands.

But for once, he was content. The vision of power is not so alluring after all now that he had lost the one that he valued most- his one chance at redemption, his one chance at love.

And now, there he is, revered as an icon, inspiration by thousands of budding scientists, shrinking down into depression.

"Naruto..." For the first time, the name escaped his lips and once again, he felt hot tears rolling down his face. His eyes scanned through his room and caught sight of Aya-chan, his one last reminder of Naruto. The droid had been traumatized after seeing the dead body of her beloved 'Ruto-chan' and had to shut down her system to prevent herself from exploding.

Though it is unheard of, Sasuke could understand the robot's reaction. Only Naruto treated her like a human being. Even he, its creator, never talked to the droid at all. He just injected order or command chips into its slot and he left it to do its work.

Sasuke sunk deeper, guilt once again constricting his heart. But he know that sooner or later, he have to deal with his own demons.

A knock on his door broke his chain of thoughts.

"Who's there?" He asked, surprised to find his voice still functional after his silence for almost six consecutive days.

"Uchiha-sama... I know you're grieving for the loss of UX15. Even I still blame you for what happened, but seriously, your coronation is in a few hours. Please get yourself presentable."

"Fine." He agreed, much to Kabuto's surprise. "Give me a few minutes. Stall the program if you can. I' have to do something first.

"Yes sir." Upon hearing the fading footsteps, he quickly scanned through his files. Once again, he will try to make atonements. But he will no longer mess with life and death. This time, he will found a society, and fulfill Naruto's goals. A small smile graced his lips as his hand held a folder.

_This is what Naruto wanted. Maybe it's time to get working once more. Che! I don't want that idiot to get laughing at me, now won't I? _Sasuke thought. He will ease his guilt. And this time, he will succeed.

He exited his room and went straight to the rooftop.

As he rematerialized on one of the teleport pads, he was surprised to find everything filled with people. Where did all of them came from? Most importantly, how did they all arrived here? There is only at least three jets and airways that leads in and out of Dome 360. And one can support only eight passengers. He shook his head in defeat and made his way to the movable stage they arranged.

"Ahh... There he is ladies and gentlemen. The man who we are waiting for, the man who will lead Sound to a much better standing, the man who will push forward the scientific community, let us all show our acceptance to our new leader, Emperor Sasuke!"

An applause rang through the air, as people cheerfully greeted their new leader.

"It is with great honor and pride that I take this new position. Weeks ago, I am just a head scientist of Dome 360, and now, I am here, standing in front of you to be appointed as your leader. I am glad that I am given this chance. And to show my eagerness to lead you all, allow me to present a new project I am working on- VENUS."

The short speech earned him an even louder applause as scientists and fans practically ran to him. Proposals, invitations and even dates! They all flooded around him. But none of them matter. For as long as he is once again on his way to start anew, he would definitely grab the chance to make amends.

Kabuto appeared on his back.

"Uchiha-sama? What is this Venus?"

"I'll tell you later." Sasuke gave him a rare smile. "I think it's time I fulfill Naruto's wishes."

"Really? Then if it's for Naruto-kun, let me help you."

"Didn't you said last week that you despise me?" Sasuke smirked at him.

This made Kabuto scowl. "Don't get me wrong, _Emperor_, I blame you alright but I also want to do something for Naruto-kun's sake. I can't help but feeling responsible. After all, I was the one who untied him."

"You untied him?" This opened an old wound. "By what right you--"

"If you haven't forgotten Uchiha-_sama_, it was you who left him for three days and a half with no food, open wounds and tied in an uncomfortable position. Don't make me the bad guy on this one." He heard Sasuke sighed. Then he realized Sasuke isn't talking to him anymore.

"I'm glad that you have accepted me. As thanks, this week will be a week for celebration, that means no class and no work. How does that sound?" A roar of claps and cheers indicated the acceptance. This made him smirk.

"Alright. Then I have to arrange that. So I have to leave early and sign a few notifications. If you excuse me..." He smirked, a chance to avoid more people. The visitors were so excited that they quickly left, much to Sasuke's amazement and once again, confusion. When the crowd thinned out, he made his way back to the main lab with Kabuto behind him.

"Uchiha-sama, please tell me of this project... What can I do? How do we start? What happens now that you gave everyone a day off? How would we start the project?"

"Hn. If you know what's good for you, then you'd let me decide when to start. See you later Kabuto." He said as the door to his room closed. He once again picked up the photo of Naruto- the last photo that he has.

The photo shows a battered face, injured, bloody, yet it is at peace. And despite for death that surrounds the figure, it still screams ethereal beauty, emitting an aura of peaceful acceptance, one that could lure you in and never let fo.

"Naruto..." He began, as if talking to the photo. "I'm really sorry for all of this. But... I promise that I'll make it up to you. The peaceful world that you always wanted, I would build it for you. Just wait."

Sasuke returned the photo back to the table beside his bed and started typing on his laptop once again, pulling out the design.

_Venus_

_Objective: To create a supercomputer that would monitor everything in a given area, regulating weather, judicial system and governing health as well as production of basic necessities, thus creating a deity independent to human hands that is fully capable of running societies and promoting peace._

_Further capabilities and features can be extended to the following: 1.) Preventing death 2.) Preventing accidents 3.) Creating some sort of web that would filter souls and chakra, enabling complete reincarnation to prevent loved ones from being separated to each other 4.) Assist in any development and 5.) Intervene in any human affairs that would cause further harm to the entirety of the race or nation._

_Progress so far: Designs and materials needed are fully listed as well as programs and codings that will run the system._

Sasuke returned the file to his drawer and decided to retire to bed. He kissed the photo and put the lights out, as he closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to come.

Unknown to him the battered and injured face turned into a smiling bright face, and from within the confines of golden frames and plastic lamination, it looked straight at him with warm, fond and caring eyes. And he wasn't sure if he is dreaming or not, but a soft, "Thank you Sasuke" managed to make his dreams more soothing, and a warm feeling surrounding him chased his nightmares away.


	2. Chapter 2: Black Mirror

-o-o-o-

Chapter 2: Black Mirrors

-o-o-o-

_Thud!_

_Sasuke felt a sharp pain on his back as he felt himself slammed to a wall._

"_What did I tell you, huh? Have I thought you, nothing? Look at your brother, look at the epitome of greatness that is within the Uchiha clan. Look! What do you see?" Uchiha Fugaku look at his son, a mere six-year old boy and all Uchihas must be set straight while young._

_Sasuke did not reply, angering his father even more._

"_Didn't I told you that all Uchihas must be independent? You! You must learn the life of solitude. Only then can you gain power! All Uchihas are dominant, strong, powerful! You must not show mercy to those who oppose you!" He was about to punch his son when he felt someone grab his wrist._

"_What?" He turned to face his eldest, Itachi._

"_Father, you must not be so hard on Sasuke. Clearly, he is trying."_

"_You, too? Itachi, I'll let it slip for now, but know this, I am one of the most influential leaders of the Uchiha clan, misbehavior will not be tolerated."_

"_Your threats do not scare me, father." He released the hand and picked up his younger brother._

"_Itachi, let this be a warning. I'm watching you." Fugaku left the room._

"_Don't worry Sasuke... Sooner, we shall be free." Sasuke merely sighed, not noticing an eye, filled with killing intent gazed at the closed door where his father left._

Sasuke awoke with a start, sweat rolling down his forehead.

"What the hell was that?" He asked himself. Feeling a sharp pain on his back, he quickly went out to see what it was through a scanning probe, only to see a huge bruise.

"No way! Was that dream for real? It's been three millennia since that day." Sasuke whispered louder. Having no choice, he activated a worker robot to heal his wound. Once he's done, he quickly fixed himself up and went to his bedside, picking up a familiar picture frame.

"Good morning, Naruto. Today, I will start anew, for both our sake. And also, I have a gift---" His eyes widened as he glanced at the photo.His surprise made him drop it, making it shatter.

"Kuso! This is not supposed to happen. What the hell is going on here?" He stared at the photo once more and true enough, a grinning Naruto looked back at him with red, though a bit creepy but cheerful eyes. A chill ran through his spine. First the dream, and now the miraculous changing of the photo.

He was about to ponder over the situation when he heard his familiar companion talk.

"Checking environmental condition. Luna light detected. White light detected signifying clear skies. Good morning Uchiha-sama, hopefully you have a good night's sleep. Anyway, your schedule for today is reserved for your new project- Venus. The other scientists are already informed and Kabuto-sensei had already organized a meeting."

"Good night sleep my a--- Wait, other scientists? Didn't a gave a holiday just about yesterday? How the hell did he managed to do that?" A small smile graced his lips. "At least he's always dependable. I should not have underestimated him in the first place."

He immediately went to his kitchen and injected a few vitamins and supplement to his arm and after a quick shower, he put on his usual uniform, a white suit and put on his lab coat. He'd rather not be late. He grabbed his laptop and exited his room and went immediately to the meeting room where the gathering usually takes place and sure enough, all the staff were gathered and already waiting for him.

"Ah, we're glad to have you with us Uchiha-sama. I informed them of your new project and they seemed to be interested, so they didn't take the break you graciously offered yesterday." Kabuto greeted him.

"Hn." He take his usual seat, which is in front and near the huge monitor.

"Alright, I don't know what Kabuto had told you, but I'll get to the point." He said as he connected his laptop to the monitor.

"This is the plan for Venus. Venus is a supercomputer designed to oversee everything within a range. This range is marked by receivers, connected to the dome's main regulator. As you can see, the main aim of Venus is to connect together the people and attempting unity. By doing this, our justice system can be fair and accurate because it is monitored by Venus alone."

"Venus is also designed to form a net around its scope of range that will regulate life forms in the given area. This makes it easier to control and regulate living organisms within that area. This is also a realization of our another agenda, "Life Prolongation" which will reveal a way for immortality. This alone is the ultimate happiness."

"As someone told me years ago, the ability to keep your most precious people is the key to strength and happiness. And as his comrade, I will honor that request. Know this, the realization of this project is not only for my happiness but for the people as well. Our status would improve. Think of it, this project is the key to immortality, people would no longer bear the pain of losing their loved ones and we, as its creator would feel secured that none of us will be separated. Isn't that what you wanted? To advance technology for the benefit of all?" He turned a questioning eye to the other scientists.

"Of course Uchiha-sama. We will assist you in this endeavor."

"Good. The plans are open for you to see, just go to the address at the bottom of this research paper, my web library provides all the information you need. Study it for today and we will begin actions tomorrow."

"Yes sir."

As he exited the room, he signaled Kabuto to come with him.

"What is it, Uchiha-sama?" Kabuto asked in an inquiring voice, as he caught up with his superior.

Sasuke handed him an old scroll, which he received. "Perform the jutsu listed on that scroll, it will remove the seal I placed on a chamber hidden in the middle of dome 360. And before you ask, I have no intention of telling you why I sealed it in the first place so don't bother asking."

"May I ask why do you want me to unseal it, Uchiha-sama?"

"That place is an idea location to build Venus. By building Venus in that area, most of the system can easily be connected because the center holds the central port for the systems that run this dome. And since our dome is the central port to which other dome connects, it would be easier to implement Venus once it's done."

"And if there are any other things in the chamber?"

"Scavenge whatever you could. We can recycle them later and use them as parts in the project. I remember I placed a secret project there. It could be useful later on."

"Yes sir!"

As Kabuto left him, Sasuke went back to his room, a memory of the past playing in his head.

_Flashback_

_Sasuke and Naruto are eating in the ramen shop as usual. Sakura had a sickness and Kakashi were called to investigate about the Sand's attack and in an attempt to negotiate with them, their trainer is sent as an escort to the council leaders. So this time, they are alone._

"_Ne Sasuke?" Naruto asked, playing with his ramen._

"_What is it, dobe?"_

"_Don't call me that! Geez, I was about to ask you something."_

"_Gomen." Naruto stared at him._

"_You said sorry!"_

"_Shut up. What is it that you are about to ask?"_

"_Wouldn't it be wonderful if death does not exist."_

"_Huh? What are you talking about?" He was confused as to why Naruto was asking this of all people._

"_I mean, Konohamaru were affected heavily by his grandfather's death, and I don't blame him, ojiisan is his only family. I was just wondering if wouldn't it be better if we can somehow prevent loved ones from being separated?"_

"_..."_

"_Gah! I don't understand why am I even talking about this to you. It's not like you would understand. I mean I'm afraid to lose you and all, uhh... forget it." Naruto turned away from him, a small blush tinting his cheeks pink._

_Sasuke didn't answer as Naruto turned back to eating his ramen._

_End of Flashback_

_Naruto, I will, I will build that world that you want. _Sasuke laid back to his bed, feeling chilly of a sudden.

He sighed. "This room feels so much warmer when the dobe's here, even though he is not the real one. But..." He sighed once again. It's no use thinking of the past now.

Then a smile filled his face. "Naruto, I have decided. I have learned a lot from you. Now, I will just have to keep on going. The future may be unexpected but somehow, I feel that I could take on the challenge. I'm way much better than you." He smirked a little. Even if Naruto couldn't hear him, it felt good to say it.

Suddenly, he felt warm. The warmth surrounded him, calming him and soothing him. He smiled and stared at the photo of his Naruto, feeling that he's just beside him.

The peace didn't last long, however, as Sasuke jumped, literally. Naruto's photo is on the ground, with eyes closed and cheeks puffed, the figure pulled his tongue at him.

"Okay, this is starting to get annoying... or creepy."


	3. Chapter 3: Fond Memories

-o-o-o-

Chapter 3: Fond Memories

-o-o-o-

"_Aniki, aniki!" A six-year old Sasuke ran as fast as he could, trying to catch up with his brother. Of course, the said brother stopped and looked behind him, acknowledging the younger boy's presence._

"_What is it Sasuke?"_

"_I have a new friend! His name is Naruto. He's really cool. He's clumsy, though." Itachi just laughed._

"_Really now? Since you have a new friend, I guess you won't need me anymore?" Itachi asked, knowing what will be the answer._

"_No, no! You still promised me that Shuriken practice with me."_

_Itachi just shook his head. "I'm sorry Sasuke, I have been busy lately. But I promise that we will have time to practice."_

_Sasuke just pouted. "You're no fun."_

"_Hn."_

"_I hate that word."_

_Itachi chuckled once again. "One day, you'll find it useful."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes, now let's get going. Father wants to see me for something."_

Sasuke opened his eyes, still confused and trying to connect reality. He had been having dreams since yesterday. He was glad this was more peaceful, but it brought a pang of pain in his heart. This dream takes place on the day he first saw Naruto.

_Flashback_

_Sasuke was walking to clear his head, still angry at the fact that his father is starting to ignore him and spends more time with his brother. While he likes Itachi but he is starting to get jealous. He continues to walk, starting to feel his anger vanish as he take in the serene atmosphere of the park._

_As he neared the swings, he heard a few children, screaming and exchanging insults. 'Oh great, just more annoyance to deal with.' He muttered to himself. But what he saw next surprised him. There, just near the center of the park is a young boy, which he calculated as a year younger than him. What's more surprising is, he is bloody and beaten, with other kids surrounding him, throwing stones at the boy._

"_Mama said we should not play with you. She said you're harmful."_

"_Yes! You are a plague. We don't know why, but mama is always right, so you must be dangerous!"_

"_We don't want to play with you. Don't ever come here again!" They were about to resume their stone-throwing when Sasuke couldn't take it anymore and ran to the center, helping the younger boy._

"_What are you doing?"_

"_You're an Uchiha right? You should not come near him. He's dangerous."_

"_He has not done anything to you. And I doubt that a boy this size couldn't possibly harm anyone." He grimaced as he realized the truthfulness of his words. The other boy is thin, and through his huge and thorn clothes, he could see the ribs as clear as day._

"_Whatever. You ruined our fun. Let's go everyone. See if we care when that freak eats his head off." They ran away, laughing at their own jokes._

"_You shouldn't have done that." Came a small voice besides him, realizing to his surprise that the boy's wounds are already healed._

"_Why? It is not fair for them to do all of those. Mama always said that no one should have to hurt others."_

"_You have a mother?"_

"_Well, yeah, everybody does."_

"_I don't have a mother." The other mentioned, which made Sasuke's eyes widen._

"_You don't have a mother? How come? Never mind. I'll just lend you my mother, then." Sasuke grinned._

"_Is that possible?"_

"_Sure, my mother is nice. You'll like her."_

"_Oh."_

"_Well, I got to go."_

"_Oh, ok. I'm Naruto by the way. Friends?" The other outstretched his arm and gave the older boy a wide smile._

"_I'm Sasuke. And sure, we can be friends." Sasuke smiled back and accepted the hand._

"_Well, I got to get going, too."_

"_Bye. I'll come meet you here tomorrow, ok?"_

"_Hai!"_

_End of Flashback_

Sasuke smiled to himself. That day is still etched on his mind. Though he can't understand why out of all time, it has to be now that he had to remember it- now that all is too late.

He shook his head. _I need to stop doing this. Maybe a few tranquilizers might ease my mind. Where is Naruto when I need him?_ He sighed heavily and as if an answer to his question, a knock was heard.

"Who's there?"

"Uchiha-sama."

"Kabuto? What do you need?"

"I just want to inform you that the project has already started. In fact, we have studied the designs and had already built at least half of Venus' body. It's cylindrical in shape, is it not?"

"Perfect. I will come later to the construction sight. Also, I will need the memory research chamber prepared by noon. I will start planning for the supercomputer's consciousness and its 'brain'"

"Yes sir."

As he heard the fading footsteps, he decided it's time for him to start the day as well. And as if on cue, his beloved assistant had started its daily check.

"Checking environmental condition. Luna's light detected. Green light detected signifying cold temperature, activating heater. Heater set to normal temperature. Performing monthly health check." A red beam passed on Sasuke.

"Doctor, you have a minor hormonal imbalance. Please check your health status. In connection, I will cancel your sched--"

"Certainly not." Sasuke said to himself as he went to type on the terminal.

"Schedule restored. Uchiha-sama, your presence is required at the main social function hall. The elite decided to pay you a visit. Representative Shukaku is waiting for you."

He smirked to himself. Those fools never do think of anything but their pride. But that would soon change. He quickly ate his breakfast. Real food is much more fun to eat than those nourishment syringes. After eating, he took a quick shower and put on his uniform, plus his lab coat and immediately went to the indicated location.

Once he's arrived, Shukaku immediately greeted him.

"Ahh, Uchiha-sama. How goes your reign?"

"Everything is going smoothly."

"Yes, indeed. But we have heard of your new project. Venus, I heard. It's objectives are rather controversial. We do not want a system to replace us!"

"Calm down Shukaku-sama. Venus means no harm." Sasuke replied coolly. "It's main intent is for life prolongation and social groupings. You need not fear for it to take control of the entire world."

"It better not. For once that happens, we will arrest you immediately for treason. The ruling elite will not be subdued, nor shall we bow down to any machine." Shukaku quickly left the room.

_Well that was interesting. But the council really has no idea what they're up against. _Sasuke smirked to himself as he made his way to the memory research chamber.


	4. Chapter 4: UX15? No! You're UX18!

-o-o-o-

Chapter 4: UX15? No, UX18!

-o-o-o-

"Testing nano machine efficiency..."

"Nano machine fully capable of regeneration... Check complete. Starting phase two...Injecting processor nano machines... Nano machines injected. Checking system activity... System at stable condition. Phase two complete... UX18 Project successful."

Sasuke wiped off the sweat from his forehead. He had been working for two days, now. After studying the reports from the memory research chamber, he was able to theorize that nano machines can be utilized to mimic brain activity. This could be a realization of his dream.

He is exhausted, but he is glad for he had finally made progress. The nano machine-driven brain that he had created is responsive to any stimuli he had given it. By completing the tests yesterday, he was able to focus on the next step- to create functional components that will drive the now operative 'brain' or what he now call UX18.

In his plans, UX18 will drive the entire system to action. The consciousness that he will create is a deviation from his original plan- to resurrect his best friend- but it couldn't be helped. He has to forget about Naruto, for now at least, if he is to succeed in this project.

He typed a few more codes in the super processor that he had invented just this morning when a knock disrupted him from his thoughts.

"Who's there?" Kabuto entered the room.

"Pardon me for interrupting Uchiha-sama but the skeleton of Venus is done. I am quite surprise at the speed of progress but we have completed the outer cover as well as its ports, main parts and connectors. We now require your next orders for the next phase of the project."

Sasuke smiled to himself. It seems that luck is definitely on his side. Breaking away from his laptop, he handed Kabuto a piece of paper.

"This contains the necessary test procedures. I will not be able to go with you in the testing processes because I still have to create the inner parts of Venus. The tests included in this paper are port functionality tests, power tests, system efficiency test and processing power. Give me the accurate results so I can start setting the necessary parameters that will define functions and sets of action for our project."

"Yes sir."

"Also, send a few engineers and memory researchers here."

"Of course." Kabuto bowed as he left the room.

Once his assistant has gone, a deep sigh escaped from his lips.

"Naruto... If only you were here." He looked at the documents that are in front of him, reading every reports carefully.

"Aha! So to speed up processing power, I only need to connect dual processors to form quad processors. Once this is done, the quad processors will be installed on a processing section located underneath Venus' main structure. Once this is done, I only need to activate UX18, install it on the central area of Venus then I'll have the prototype version. This prototype version shall be the starting point to add necessary enhancements. Then I will first test it in this Dome. Once Dome 360 is covered and assimilated into Venus' control, then I can use the nanotechnology to cover the entire planet, and possibly, the entire system."

Sasuke smirked to himself. He had broken down the processes nicely and conveniently. He had expected that by tomorrow he will start the necessary installations. A few seconds later, the scientists that he had called for are now ready and waiting for his orders.

"What do you want us for, Uchiha-sama?"

"Alright, now that you are here, the memory researchers, you may help me with UX18's consciousness and decision-making. Remember, we want an unbiased brain that is fair for all. The engineers will study the plans for the nano technology, and you will formulate your own theories and plans that will help improve Venus' consciousness. We will later join your analysis together. Alright, memory team, let's go to the test chamber. We will attempt to piece together UX18 and ensuring it has its own independent thoughts. Let's move."

The memory research team carried UX18 as they followed Sasuke while the engineers move to the analysis chamber with the knowledge of nanotechnology.

Once the team arrived at the test chamber, Sasuke immediately ordered to prepare all the necessary equipments. These includes the brain scanner, thought reader and the consciousness monitor. The rest of the researchers prepared the tools necessary to assemble UX18.

"Alright gentlemen, we are about to create the most important part of Venus. When we say a supercomputer, we only need to build processors powerful enough to withstand lightning-fast calculations. That is the concept of supercomputers, or computers in general. Computers are used in calculation and data-management, nothing more. That is why the realization of project Venus is so unique."

"But we have overcome many obstacles in the past. And we have to cast our mind back into the nature of Venus. The said computer has the ability to regulate, to monitor and to oversee. To do so, we need something that has independent consciousness, one that can decide for its own and work 24 hours a day. Our answer lies in our BioCreation project."

"In that project, we only need to mimic mammalian brain. But this time, we need to create a processor and a brain that are connected together. For this reason, I have come up with the plans. This plan aims to create UX18, the brain and central processor that will run Venus. To do this activity, we need to divide the group into two. The first team will be called Processing team while the second will be called Brain team. Scientists one to three, you will belong to Processing team while four to six will be assigned to Brain team. The latter will occupy the left area while the Processing will occupy the right."

"Alright, let's get started." The scientists quickly went to their designated locations. Once Sasuke saw that the scientists are already on their positions, he activated the test advisor.

"Greetings... EV-511 Online. Activating test chamber... Chamber activated. Please insert the plans for today's project into the slot in front of your computer." Sasuke did so and once the paper is inserted, the room began brightly as the center platform with UX18 on it, is slowly being raised by the system.

"Analyzing plans... Plans analyzed. Computing probability rate... Success rate estimated in percent... Success rate is 65%. Do you still wish to continue the project?"

Sasuke pressed the 'Yes' button.

"Affirmative. The system is now starting up the necessary computers and electronic equipment to assist in the project... System is now ready to start the project, awaiting further inputs..." After the beep, Sasuke immediately started to type rapidly, sending codes and informations to the system. Once he heard a confirmation, he smirked smugly.

"Alright team, we will start the creation now. Brain team, insert the processor into the receiving disk beside the raised platform. Conscious team, start channeling your chakra to the chakra receiver on top of the tube that's holding UX18 be careful not to overload it with energy. While doing the process, I want you to impart whatever knowledge that you have as well as envisioning a blank slate on your mind. This will help formulate a blank mind that we can fill with codes later on."

"Brain team, once the processor is inserted, I want you to send an assembler program and connect the processor with UX18. Be careful not to break the connection chord between the chakra receiver and UX18. Once you've done that, run code 118 and you must manually control the robotic arm to assemble the processors around UX18. The design will be displayed on your monitor."

The scientists did as they were told, each getting caught up into their assigned tasks. The soft humming of the machines around them filled the room as visible lights passes through the receivers and antennae that they are utilizing in the project.

"I guess that should be enough. Conscious team, redirect your channeling to the mind reader and visualize that it connects with a consciousness within UX18. Imagine UX18 as a sentient entity that will receive every input that you gave it. Brain team, you are nearly done with the construction. Run code 119 and activate the main switch that will provide power to UX18. Set it in the semi-activated level."

"Hai!"

Sasuke saw the chakra changing colors, signifying that it's time to proceed to the next phase of the plan.

"Alright gentlemen, you've done your best. Conscious team, you may take a rest. While you're taking a break, go back to my office and find the memory disk with a label "UX18" and bring it here.. Brain team, after assembling the processors, use the smaller robotic arm to wrap it in an insulator, then follow design B in your monitor. Once that's done, we can start installing the memory disk."

"Yes sir!"

Sasuke smiled, everything is going according to plan. His dream will be realized soon enough.

"Sir, we are done!"

"Here is the memory disk that you asked, sir!" Both team did their assigned tasks well.

"Good. Then we will install it. Let us watch as UX18 takes a mind of its own. EV-511, install this memory disk into the memory stick in processor A."

"Affirmative. Installing memory disk..." The advisor replied, the progress bar displayed in front of them. Once it reached 99%, an alarmed blared through the chamber as the monitor displayed error code and incompatibility issues.

"Alert! Memory disk and processor version incompatible... System shutting down for security purposes. I repeat, incompatible soft---" The system just shut down on its own without any further warning, depressing most of them, especially Sasuke.

But as if fate took pity on them, the system started back on.

"Memory injection completed..." Everyone is confused. The system returned like nothing has happened, maybe a memory was erased? It failed to recognize the technical difficulties earlier on. But they have no time to ponder over the situation when the advisor started once again.

"Consciousness detected. Testing processors... Processors in top condition... Testing mind presence... A mind presence with a higher form of intelligence has just been detected and is attempting to connect with the system. Switching control. Control switched. Advisor shutting down." The computerized voice stopped, then all of a sudden, a loud boisterous voice almost crushed their ears.

"Wahh!! What is this place? Hello, I am UX15. How can I be of service?"

Everyone is shocked. Sasuke seemed to have gotten over first as he stepped in front of the 'brain'

"Perhaps I made a mistake in the programming. Allow me to correct that. You are UX18 and..."

"Whatever. You are boring. Hey can I have some tea? Or ramen? I'm hungry. It's cold... Where am I in a refrigerator? Hey, what are you---" Sasuke unplugged UX18's connector, restoring the system to the advisor's control.

"Too, annoying. I coded an apathetic system and I had a talkative result. I need to--" The advisor interrupted him.

"Starting up... Advisor online. The project seemed to have been a success. Shutting the system down... Taking activity logs... System is now ready to be unplugged. I hope you have achieved your goals."

Sasuke wasted no time as he unplugged the system.

"Alright, you may all rest. I will take a rest as well. See you tomorrow."

"Yes sir."


	5. Chapter 5: Venus Shining Brightly

-o-o-o-

Chapter 5: Venus Shining Brightly

-o-o-o-

"Checking environmental conditions... Warning! Luna's light has just turned violet, signifying a disturbance in the atmospheric layer, violent storms are to be expected. Activating Dome 360's security system... Security system activated. Uchiha-sama, your schedule will proceed to its original course despite for the violent conditions. Kabuto-sama has indicated that they are nearly complete with their task. Also, a group of engineers has just arrived recently, and sent a holographic message. Shall I play it for you?"

Sasuke groaned. This have been one of the best sleep that he had for days and that stupid computer just have to interrupt him. Forcing himself to stand up, he quickly went to the main computer and pressed "Yes". Immediately, he was sent to a holographic room surrounded with the engineers that he had assigned to nanotechnology development.

"Hello Uchiha-sama, we are sorry for interrupting you but we have good news. When we woke up, we are alerted to Luna's violet light so we thought that a lock down might occur so it's best that we show you our progress in your own room."

"Anyway, we have carefully studied the plans that you gave us and at first, we were so much confused as to the nature of this technology. We do not know how to mimic directly the behavior of atoms because as you know, no one has perfected the model yet."

"However, we have theorized that a block is a much better representation to atoms because they can easily be worked on and created in our laboratory. We assumed that by inserting a complex system into these blocks, we can use that system to connect each block to UX18 gaining UX18 full access and control to each individual block."

"Though we can not call it nanotechnology because we can see it and nano by visual perspective cannot be seen due to their sizes, we have devised ways so that these blocks can mimic the behavior of nanomachines. We have pondered over the question how we can make these blocks change appearance and influence the things around them, we have found a solution."

"By creating the blocks with a certain substance called, ulybdenum, an element found in planet Wave, it can be made in such a way that it is completely malleable with a changeable size and shape and its magnetic poles can easily switch charges at certain signals, thus allowing two or more blocks to attract or repel each other at the command given by a supercomputer."

"The last part is creating a system that can send and receive signals and commands. We applied your concepts in your thesis entitled "Brain and Nervous System- Applying them in abiotic entities". From this we have created a system with receptors and acts similar to our neurons and behaves similarly to our nervous system."

"Allow us to give you a demonstration. We will use this laptop to send command through radiowaves."

The scientists started typing.

"Alright, we have sent a program that will automate the opening of doors. Alright, Daichi, try walking through that door operated by the nano blocks."

"Yes sir." Replied the other scientist as he walked near the door. When he neared the door, the blocks that formed the door separated, allowing the scientist to pass. Once he had exited the room, the blocks returned to their original position.

Sasuke's eyes widened, before he smirked.

"Uchiha-sama, we are currently waiting for you in the cybernetics chamber. If you have the time, you may visit us." The holographic message ended as Sasuke found himself back in his room.

"Hmm, I think I will perfect UX18's personality a bit more. I guess this is the time when we will activate Venus. Then a time of peace shall be achieved."

He did his usual activities, bathing and eating breakfast before immediately inserting a memory disk with a worn out label into his laptop's memory slot.

_Strange, I could have sworn the label is still intact when I programmed this one._ Sasuke said as he started typing furiously into his laptop.

"Greetings, I am Eve-336, your advisor for personality coding program.... The system has detected a memory disk entitled "UX15" shall I start the code packaging system?"

_Strange, I may have mistyped it, I know I named it UX18. Nevertheless, this disk is already installed, I only need to update a certain set of data._ "Computer, give me update of this memory's personality program."

"Affirmative. Your program has a sunny bright personality designed by an unnamed author to emulate a personality that is naïve, courageous and strong in faith. Which part do you want to alter?"

Sasuke scratched his head. _Unnamed author? I must have forgotten to type my name when I wrote this. Alright, here goes._

He typed a few codes into the personality section and pressed "Enter" once that's done, Eve-336 beeped.

"Congratulations. Title is changed to UX18... Author registered. Uchiha-sama, you have just altered UX18's personality to apathy and collective consciousness. Reading brief summary of your newly created personality..."

"UX18 is programmed to be apathetic, unemotional and unaffected to people's opinions of it. It is designed to give sound and fair judgment as well as automated detection of emergency situations and disturbances, directly attempting to suppress the source of problem. The program is coded to be sentient, and self-learning, with the ability to learn, and an increased curiosity has just set the program to be efficient enough to learn vast information about its surroundings in just a few hours of activation."

Sasuke smirked. "Perfect..." He said as he ejected the disk.

"Memory coding program is now shutting down... Eve-366 is shutting down... Saving your logs... I hope you have made progress in this day, goodbye."

Once his computer has fully shut down, he made his way to the cybernetics chamber and was greeted with a few scientists.

"Uchiha-sama, we have finished the nanotechnology... We decided to name it cell blocks because you mentioned that they will be Venus' main body parts."

"Yes indeed. Take the cell blocks to the central area of the Dome, we will start the installation right away."

"Yes sir."

They rushed immediately to the area of construction and found Kabuto and his men just finishing their testing progress.

"Uchiha-sama... I presume that this is UX18?" Referring to the robot-like being on Sasuke's arms.

"Yes. Those are the cell blocks. Activate the test advisor in this area. We will begin installing."

"But sir, what about the test results that you wanted?"

"I'll take care of them when it's time to do the necessary enhancements. I changed plans when they reported the completion of the cell blocks."

"Yes sir. Alright, you men, we will start the final phase of Venus' construction. May the rebirth of a god bear us fruits of infinity. Let's move out!"

"Yes Kabuto-sama!"

"Right. We are not in our usual test chamber, so we may be doing it in a different way. Alright, team, let's get started." Sasuke said as he typed the plans and displayed them on a large monitor.

"We will start by opening the brain case in Venus' skeleton. Construction team, manually control the robotic arm to handle this task."

"Yes sir." Once they did so, they slowly slid UX18 inside the brain case.

"Good job. Chakra team, I want you to control the connectors and connect them to UX18's receiver ports. I want it thorough and perfect. Go!"

"Hai!" The area around UX18 started to glow and the connectors moved on their own as the team concentrated. There are about 500 connectors so this may take a while.

"While the chakra team is at it, construction team will embed the quad processors just beneath Venus. We must ensure that it is accessible to UX18, therefore, connect it to a huge tube once it's done."

"Yes sir."

"Sir, we are done with UX18. All ports are connected." The chakra team reported.

"Good. Is the processor in place?"

"Yes sir!" The construction team responded.

Sasuke's excitement caused him to smile. "Alright, set the cell blocks in front of Venus' "eye" while we close the brain case. Once this is done, we will activate the powering systems. Get to it!"

"Yes, Uchiha-sama!"

For a few hours of working, they are finally done, and a result? Venus, shiny and rather bulky stood before their very eyes.

"Are you ready? Let us power up the supercomputer."

"Yes sir!" The construction team responded as they pulled the main switch. Once it's done, a soft hum was heard as the top of Venus started to spin.

A bright white light emitted, blinding all of them temporarily. When it subsided, they saw the cell blocks moving on their own. Each cell blocks moved in such a way that when they stick together, a robotic human figure is formed. The scientists gaped at it. Not only is Venus' representation perfect, "it" is also handsome.

It's black eyes stared at them as its long black hair flew around his back dramatically. When it began to speak, they were enchanted at the melodic high-pitched voice it emitted.

"Greetings, I am Venus. Please wait a minute for the system to gather its environmental status... Connecting to the cell blocks... Initiating systematic assimilation... Dome 360 elected as the main candidate. Replicating cell blocks... Starting assimilation." Venus started to raise his arms and magically, cell blocks appeared in front of him in millions. The blocks scattered, sticking to any non living thing it touches.

The scientists just observed it with amazement. A few minutes past and it looked like nothing had happened at all. The cell blocks blended well with the items around them, rendering the cell blocks invisible to their view.

"Assimilation complete."

The scientists jumped with joy. Their creation is a success. But their happiness was short-lived when the system security raised alert level 10, the highest and most threatening signal.

"Warning, a malware has been detected in the system..." They heard the main advisor's voice through the speaker. "The malware is attempting to corrupt the main systematical control system. Running antivirus software... Trying to eliminate virus... Erasing virus failed... Quarantine system destroyed... Warning! Sector 500 of the main hard drive erased. Warning security breached detected! Shutting down main hard drive to prevent damages, shut down program failed... Writing data and inputs..."

"What the hell is going on?" Kabuto started, not knowing what the cause is. Dome 360 has never been entered by a hacker before due to its complex system. Sasuke just smirked at him.

"Relax Kabuto... Just watch." And true enough, the alarm started to settle down.

"Advisor shutting down... Switching control." Then the voice change into a male. It is mixed pitched that one might think there are three different persons talking at once.

"Greetings, the assimilation is complete. Venus has accessed the system and has taken control of its operation. Your new schedule has been updated." Venus' representation in front of them disappeared.

"You may leave this room. Remember, no one will enter unless I called for him. The maintenance team are the only ones allowed in this room. Now, carry on with your intended schedule for today. I will take the time to learn more about the Dome."

The scientists, left the room, each with thousands of unanswered questions. Sasuke just left, too excited to notice Venus' representation's reappearance, staring at him with intensity... or was it longing and lust?


	6. Chapter 6: Naruto? Is that you?

-o-o-o-

Chapter 6: Naruto, Is That You?

-o-o-o-

Sasuke was woken up by a loud whirring sound. He opened to see what's the cause when he realized that his door is wide open.

"Who's there?" He tried to sound unafraid as he tried to find his stun gun. But he need not worry when a huge box formed by at least six cell block appeared into view. The said box then change its form, copying a messenger robot's shape.

"I'm sorry for intruding, I have not yet perfected the block manipulation. But Sasuke, I want you to visit me in he central chamber. I need to talk with you."

Sasuke then realized that it is not a robot talking to him but Venus itself, this explains why his usual companion, also known as his assistant, failed to wake him up and inform him of his schedule. He sighed as he gave a nod to the block.

"Alright, I'll meet up with you as soon as I can."

"Appreciated." The blocks separated and vanished from his view.

"Wow, that was rather entertaining. What else has changed in the Dome?" He asked himself as he went to his kitchen and ate his breakfast. There's nothing unusual yet, but when he slipped in the shower, that's when he discovered Venus' new additions.

The floor transformed to a soft carpet, protecting him from the impact.

"Ahahaha! You slipped! Wow, the genius who created me actually slipped!" He realized that it was Venus who was laughing at him. "You should be more careful next time okay?"

Ugh... This is infuriating. Does that mean that Venus can see him while taking a bath, too? Somehow this brought a pink hue to his cheeks. The fact that Venus' voice changed into a high-pitched male slipped his mind as he exited his room, too busy thinking about his privacy when in fact, Venus is merely a robot.

He quicken his face, not willing to think more about the subject when he bumped upon Kabuto.

"Uchiha-sama."

"Kabuto, I'm in a hurry. What's with that worried expression?" Kabuto sent him an apologetic smile.

"Gomen, Uchiha-sama. There is quite a disturbance among the scientists in the cafeteria. I investigated and interviewed them. They reported that all the ramen cups and instant ramen packet as well as the orange juices in every vending machine and storage room has magically disappeared. It's not like most of them like and need ramen and orange juice for sustenance and survival but the nature of its disappearance didn't appear in any our security cameras, this worried us."

"Really? I'll check that up with Venus. I programmed it to do just that, and of course, he's the system operating the entire Dome, he ought to know everything here."

"My, Uchiha-sama, we have not even reached the final version of the system and you're already dependent on the system. Be mindful that it forcefully took control from the system's advisor. It might have ulterior motives."

"Don't be ridiculous Kabuto. You and your superstitious beliefs have no place in this scientific community. A system can never do those that are beyond its programming."

"Yes but..."

"I've heard enough. Now shut up, I need to meet up with Venus."

Kabuto just walked past him with an unreadable expression while Sasuke continued his walk. When he reached the door to the central chamber, he tried everything but it wont open. He tried to knock and of course, this managed to get out a reaction from the occupant behind it.

"Just a second!" A nervous laugh came from within... What surprised him is how young the voice sounded... His train of thoughts was interrupted when the door open. But what he didn't expect is a numerous ramen cup fell on him. So this is what happened to the ramen packets and orange juice containers, he observed, taking mental note to include this in his journal write-up later on.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Eheheh... Sorry... I was just gathering a few desirable items."

"Venus? Is that you?" Venus' representation grinned at him.

"Yeah, that's me!"

"Err.. What happened to you?"

"Me? What do you mean what happened to me? I am always here, you jerk. Do you mean to ignore my presence now?"

"No... I'm sorry."

"Wow! You apologized! I never heard you say sorry before." This gained it a surprised look from the scientists.

"You know me before? How can you tell I never said 'sorry'?" Explain yourself.

Venus appeared flustered for a bit, fumbling with words and mumbling incoherent sentences. To direct the subject away from the other's attention, it ordered a few blocks to form two chairs facing a table with ramen cups and orange juice.

"Eh, look at this, here's our snack, how about we sit down for a while and try to relax for a bit, ne?"

"I hate ramen."

"Eh? Then you don't know what you're missing on. Don't you know? Ramen is the food of the gods! It's really, really, tasty. Now eat some!"

"I won't."

"Ergg... I will get you to eat it. I promise. And I won't give up because it's my ninja way!" Sasuke stared at him, shocked and widened eyes scrutinized the other.

"Where have you heard that phrase?"

The other felt uncomfortable under the other's gaze. "Err, I just did. Why?"

Sasuke managed to calm down and took a sit which makes the other smile. "Nothing, I'm sorry. So what do you need me for?"

"Oh! I forgot about that. How stupid. Anyway, I wanted to know if there are any restricted areas in the dome."

"All sectors are programmed to allow you, at least that's how I programmed it. But your cell blocks are designed to attempt forceful entry should you be restricted in any area. I designed you to be the ultimate authority, you shouldn't have any difficulties in accessing prohibited areas. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing. I detected a foreign chakra that's all. But it seemed to be faint."

"Chakra? I never knew you have knowledge of that. But the chakra you felt is probably just a residue of the seals I placed in this area."

"Ah.. Sasuke... This might seem odd to you but I need you to revise the design of the cell blocks."

"The cell blocks are designed to be perfect. What more do you need?"

"I need them to mimic texture, not just the appearance. You can manage that, right? Right?" The other gave him a puppy dog look.

"I could. Though I have no idea what for, I think I will. I will be installing a new processor on you a few weeks later, anyway, I might as well do your cell blocks improvement." The other rushed to hug him, knocking the ramen cups.

"Oh thank you, thank you thank you!!"

Sasuke didn't understand it, nor did he wish to comprehend, yet a warm bubbly feeling started ti build up in his stomach. He felt his face getting hot which caused him to break away from the comforting warmth.

"I think that's all you need?"

"Yup! Are you sure you won't stay for ramen?"

"Idiot, you knocked it out. And I probably wouldn't enjoy the taste." The other just pouts.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. See ya!" Venus cheerfully led him out of the room while the table and chairs scattered together once again blending into the building's walls and environment.

Meanwhile, Sasuke's mind ran confused as he walked back to his room.

"What happened to the memory chips I implanted? Why did Venus had a sudden personality change? Hmm... It does not act like that when I first activated it, therefore, it might have acquired something in its assimilation. But what? Maybe he had managed to edit to memory disk? That couldn't happen. And is it weird that I find Venus familiar? Though it is rather cute with how it knocked over the ramen cups and how nice it feels when it hugged me.... Ugh... I did not just referred to it as cute right? I guess I'm overreacting. I'll check this up later. For now, I will take a rest."

Sasuke sighed, finally arriving at his bedroom.

"Good night Naru--" He stopped himself when he discovered that the photo is missing. _Damn! Something's wrong here. First the change and now the disappearance. I need to get some sleep._


	7. Chapter 7: Sasuke, I Love You!

-o-o-o-

Chapter 7: Sasuke, I Love You!

-o-o-o-

"Good morning Sasuke! Did you have a nice sleep?" Sasuke woke up to Venus' melodic and high-pitched voice, making him more comfortable and unwilling to get up.

"Hn."

"Sasuke! I..." There was a hesitation in its voice but it decided to continue. "I need to tell you something... I... Ugh... I'll need to think this over first. I'm sorry if I disturbed you. I'm going to go offline in this area ."

Sasuke could see that the voice wanted to say something, so he decided to try and see what Venus wanted this time.

"Wait! What is it? Is it a virus? A contamination? Data Leak? Memory Leak?"

"Actually, it felt more like a memory overload. But I should be fine. I have just finished acquiring the Dome's data and is now copying from your internal libraries and recording your data logs as well as your project data and other achievements."

"Hn. Did you wake me up just for that? I don't care if you memorized the alphabet's or not." Sasuke said rather harshly, surprising himself.

"Uh... I... Sorry for disturbing you then. I did most of your assigned task so you are free for today. See you later." Then Sasuke no longer heard any sound from Venus.

"Ugh. Why did that make me feel guilty? It's just a creation, a non living object. Why should I hold myself guilty for making it sad or hurting it?" Somehow, that only worsen his guilt. Sighing heavily, he prepared himself, but after his usual bath, he was surprised to see a cake on the table, and a card.

He took the card and read it.

_Sasuke,_

_I'm sorry for waking you up earlier._

_I thought I prepared myself. You never were an easy person to deal with. And I see that you still haven't changed._

_I just wanted to say "Happy Birthday" but I guess I still haven't completely acquired the details necessary to emulate "True Emotion." I did my best, I swear! I do hope that this cake is enough. But if you're still mad, I'll give you anything you want, to make it up to you._

_-Venus-_

Sasuke stared at the card. Alright, something's weird here. How did this "Venus" knew that he was never an easy person to deal with? Though he could see the machine's difficulty, after all, he programmed it to be apathetic. Though he'd give Venus credit for acquiring a personality trait, he still couldn't understand why it would do this for him. And these references that it knew him before is starting to tick him off.

Sighing once again, he instead took a gallon of milk and poured out at least a glass of milk. After drinking it, he immediately put on his normal uniform and took the cake on his hand as he set out to Venus' room.

"Good morning Uchiha-sama, and Happy Birthday to you." Kabuto smiled at him.

"Hn. Don't remind me of my age Kabuto. Living for three thousand years is kind of boring and I don't want to be reminded of that boredom."

Kabuto just smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry Uchiha-sama. Of course you don't want that. Though I trust that with Venus' completion, that would surely change."

"What do you mean?" He inquired, shaken up by Kabuto's knowing smirk.

"Oh, you'll see soon enough. Already, I can see that Venus is on the move. Rest assured that it is on the positive way. And you have nothing to worry about. Just don't be too kinky on your bonding with it, Uchiha-sama. Or should I say 'Bondage'?" Kabuto's smirked widened as he left a puzzled Sasuke behind.

As for Sasuke, he was a bit shaken about Kabuto's suggestion, though he is not sure which part of Venus is he talking about. Maybe he changed something in Venus? But that would be impossible. Maybe Venus had incorporated another interesting aspects or maybe even further developments. Hmmm, whatever it is, he can't wait to know about it.

He quicken his pace but he was slightly shocked at the scientists that wore a horrified expression.

"What the hell has this dome come to? Ghosts! Uchiha-sama, there are ghosts in Venus' chambers! I could hear it's agonized cries since last night!" The scientist ran past him.

And true enough, when he neared the door that separated Venus from the entire laboratory, he heard a sniff and a sign of crying.

_What the--? I'm sure only Venus is behind that door. And I haven't programmed it to cry or do anything of that sort._ He kept on moving towards the door. He entered the security code and immediately, his access is denied.

"You are not allowed to enter this area. Please wait again for a few minutes." Sasuke could recognize the system advisor's voice, though its return to its control piqued his curiosity, he had a much more important things to take care of right now.

"Damn it! I need to find out about Venus. What has happened to it?"

"Your concern is useless. Please turn back. Nothing is wrong with me." This time, he had heard Venus' shaky voice, instead of the annoying system's computerized voice.

"Open up Venus."

"I'll see you later Sasuke. I need to take care of something first."

"No. Something's wrong in there and I need to find out what it is." Despite Venus' protest, Sasuke inserted his I.D card into the card slot, triggering the system to recognize his position. As he is above Venus, the restriction that the supercomputer had placed was broken.

"Greetings Emperor Sasuke. You are granted the special access that you required. This is the system advisor assigned by Venus to take care of access and authorization. I'm sorry for the delay"

The door opened to reveal Venus' representation crying on the floor, his hair no longer black but golden, his matured body turned into a boy, just about 13-year old.

On instinct, Sasuke dropped the cake and immediately ran towards the figure and wrapped his arms around it.

"Venus? Is it you?"

"Sasuke...."

"What's wrong?"

"You won't leave me right?"

"What are you talking about? Of course I won't leave you- you are my dream!" Venus smiled at him, his black eyes flickering to blue, then turning red.

"Thank you Sasuke."

"What brought this up?" Venus shook his head.

"Nothing. I guess I dug up on old wounds. My system overloaded."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"No it's okay. Now that you're here, of course." Venus gave him a goofy smile, resembling a grinning fox with his canine tooth sticking out. This gave a warm feeling to the scientist.

Somehow, a faint blush managed to creep its way on his cheeks. "Hn. I'm not your savior you know."

"But you are Sasuke.... And I'm glad that this time, destiny is on our side."

"What do you mean by that? Have we even met before? Why do you keep talking as if we have known each other for years?"

Venus smirked at him. "Sasuke... You never change... You always tend to over-analyze even the simplest of all simple things, do you want me to remind you?

Sasuke turned scarlet as Venus gave him a gentle yet unexpected kiss. The scientist felt himself melting into the kiss, no longer realizing that a tentacle materialized just on Venus' back.

"Sasuke, I love you." Venus said as he broke away from the kiss, before successfully tying Sasuke up with his tentacles.


End file.
